1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid analytical device, and more particularly to a fluid analytical device for separating constituents of blood.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional fluid analytical devices have complex structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,788 disclose a fluid analytical device with a micro-valve disposed on a body to stop flow. However, a micro-valve is manufactured by a micro manufacturing process, and cannot be formed by injection molding, thus, increasing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,788 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,417 disclose other fluid analytical devices, which also have complex structures and high costs.